


Love is stored in the sans

by Keikaashi



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Its platonic, NO FONTCEST HERE, One Shot, Other, Papyrus is trans, Trans papyrus trans papyrus trans papyrus, im a papyrus kinnie this is self projection, love is stored in the sans, loving family bonding, papyrus’ dead name is calibri, sans is a hyperfixation for me so pls like this, sans is a supportive big brother and thats on period, skelebros, skeleton brothers love each other, skelly bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Papyrus is trans and wants to transition. Here’s him trying to feel comfortable with his big brother supporting him.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Love is stored in the sans

**Author's Note:**

> I big love Sans so SELF PROJECTION TIME BABEY!! Pls don’t hate on this, i know it’s taboo and cringe to like Sans but,,, hes good. And so is the trans papyrus headcanon so

A shaky sigh left the small skeleton’s teeth as they stared into their bathroom mirror. She stood in there for awhile, having just woken up and finished what she had to do. She got lost in her staring, starting to feel really uncomfortable. But she couldn’t look away. If she could, she would have hours ago.  
  
A sharp inhale racked her body as she tried to smile, feeling the unusual weight of her cheek bones move slowly. It wasn’t working.  
  
”Cal? You doing okay in there, sis ?” She could hear her brother call to her.  
  
The word “sis” caused her to cringe and she gulped. God, how was she going to tell Sans?

“Yeah! I’m okay!” She called back, standing straight. She began washing her bony fingers, watching the soap run off them.  
  
”Well, hurry a bit. Breakfast is ready.”  
  
Calibri walked out, rushing down the stairs. She saw her brother sitting at the table already, waiting for her. Suddenly, guilt flushed through her and she didn’t want to eat. She wanted to change, to go hide in her room again.  
  
But Sans made her food, she can’t just leave it. He’ll worry.  
  
”Are you going to sit, kid?” Sans looked over at her. Calibri jumped and nodded, forcing a smile. She hurried over and crawled into a chair across from him, looking down at her plate. Sans watched, squinting his eyelights before leaning forward.  
  
”Hey, Cali. You okay? You seem a bit off. Didn’t sleep well?” He reached over to tap at her skull, causing her to look up.  
  
”I did sleep well! I always do! It’s just...” Calibri looked down. “I’m fine.” She slipped a mouthful of food down.  
  
Sans exhaled, leaning back in his chair. “No use lying to me, kid. I can tell you aren’t fine.”  
  
Calibri frowned. Curse Sans and his brotherly instincts!  
  
”So, are we going to cut past the beggin’ and go straight to you telling me what’s wrong or do i need to bring out the tickles?” There was a hint of humor in Sans’ voice as he said this, causing Cali to flinch. She didn’t want to be touched right now.  
  
”I feel weird..” She started, picking at her food a bit more.  
  
”Weird?”  
  
”Yeah.. I don’t feel like myself. I feel out of touch and different!” Calibri exaggerated, throwing her arms up. Sans scratched his head, not really following.  
  
”I don’t want to be a girl anymore! It feels wrong.”  
  
Sans blinked, rubbing his arm. “Then what do you want to be?”  
  
”A boy! Like you!” Calibri exclaimed.  
  
”Okay, cool. You’re a boy then.” 

Calibri brightened up, her eyelights forming stars. “I want to change my name too!”  
  
Sans smiled lazily, leaning forward on his hand. “Alright. Got any ideas?”  
  
Calibri shook her head. “Not really. But i’ll figure it out!”

———————

“Sans!” A tall skeleton yelled through the house. It was his 18th birthday and his brother said he planned something.  
  
”Give me a sec, Cal!” His brother called from the stairs. 

Calibri stood at the bottom, tapping his foot and waiting. Over the years his brother helped him grow into his new identity, helping him grow a more masculine structure. His brother helped him come out to their friends and was always there when Cal felt unsure.  
  
The only thing missing was his new name.  
  
”Sans, come on! We still have to go to Undyne’s!”  
  
Soon Sans was rushing out his room, stopping at the top of the stairs. “Sup, bro.”  
  
”You know what’s up brother! Hurry up!”  
  
”I got a present for ya.” Sans said, walking down the stairs slowly. He handed his younger brother the present, watching him inflate with curiosity.  
  
Cal opened the gift and gasped. “Oh!”   
  
Inside the box was a neatly folded scarf, bright red in color. “Put it on, bro.” Sans said, nudging him a bit.  
  
Cal took it out and wrapped it around his neck loosely. “How’s it look?” He dramatically posed to show it off. Sans reached up and fixed it. 

“It looks great, man.” 

Calibri gasped, suddenly getting an idea. “Papyrus! That’ll be my new name!” He dramatically posed. “It is I, The great Papyrus, ready for adventure!”  
  
Sans blinked and then started chuckling. “Alright, Paps, now let’s go see Undyne before she storms over and wrecks everything again.”  
  
Papyrus nodded, a new feeling of warmth wash over him. He rushed out the door and into the world, a whole new view before him.


End file.
